


The Best Part of a Spa Day is Coming Home

by FeralScribe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguously Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, But just a little, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multilingual Affections, Nipple Play, Other, Smut, Sort Of, They just love each other so much you guys, based on fanart, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe
Summary: Because I promisedMillimauk/milli-van-vanillifluffsmut in exchange for some NSFW Widomauk art.Inspired by her work:(don't click this around the easily flustered)





	The Best Part of a Spa Day is Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Infernal phrases (borrowed from the wonderful [Twine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826527/chapters/39498232) fic by [Crunchywrites](https://crunchywrites.tumblr.com/)) in the end notes.

Molly is always in a good mood after his spa days with Jester. Today is no different. He sashays into his and Caleb’s apartment with a much brighter glow than usual. Even his tattoos seem more vivid. He is relaxed, he is joyful, and he is excited about painting his nails later.

He shows off his fresh manicure to Caleb. “Look at that, darling,” he says, beaming. “ _Perfect_. Absolutely _perfect_. No rough edges or anything cut too short, just _gorgeous_ nails, as the gods intended.”

Caleb plays the part of the doting boyfriend and marvels over the gleaming fingernails Molly is flashing in his face, despite the fact that he thinks Molly looks marvelous even on his “slouch days” when he putters around in sweatpants with his tail down one leg because he couldn’t be bothered to put it through its hole and he eats nothing but cereal and microwaved burritos all day. “Clearly, a work of divine design,” he agrees.

Molly grins, flexing and examining his fingers. “I think I’ll go with that new sparkly metallic blue I got. Hmm…but they were blue the time before last, so maybe I should do something else? They haven’t been multicolored in a while, I simply haven’t had the _time_ , but I have the rest of the day off.” His nose twitches in delight as his tail perks. “Maybe pastels? Haven’t used that spring green color in a while, or the pale lilac. Ooo! I could paint them to match Caduceus’s scooter! You know I like what he’s done with it; it suits him so well, simple yet lovely. But do I have the right polishes for that… Hm… I think I could manage it though, right Caleb?”

“Of course, _Hübscher_ ,” Caleb says. “You have quite an eye for color.” He takes Molly’s hand and brings it to his mouth for a kiss. “Whatever you choose I’m certain will be beautiful, just like you.”

Molly laughs. “Aww, that is so, _so_ gay, Caleb.”

“ _Ja und?_ ” Caleb pulls Molly in close, teasingly close. “So are you.”

“Among other things, yes.” Molly leans forward to kiss Caleb tenderly and sensually. He tastes like coconut vanilla lip balm. “But right now? Yeah, I’m _hella_ gay.” He stretches. Caleb holds him tight as Molly reaches his arms up and back and arches his tail. “Mmmmm and I could use a hella gay post-spa cuddle session, y’know, while I’m all loose and relaxed and whatnot.”

Caleb traces one finger along the curve of Molly’s horn. “That is a service I can provide…for a price.”

“Oh?” Molly asks with a knowing smirk. “What will it cost me today? A back rub? Dinner at Gilmore’s? Uncontested control of our streaming selection for the next few days?”

“Not quite.” Caleb holds up Molly’s hand, inspecting the smooth ends of his shortened nails. He grins. “Are you willing to put these to the test? I was planning on jerking off earlier and didn’t get around to it so I’m in need of some _release_ , if you wouldn’t mind assisting me.”

Molly curls his tail up Caleb’s thigh. “Got so deep into your books you forgot to take care of yourself again, my dear? Oh, you poor thing.” He bats his eyelashes with half-sarcastic sympathy. “I suppose I could start my nails off with a coat of white, if it means giving you what you need.”

Caleb kisses Molly on the cheek. “But first, your cuddles.”

“If that is what you want, love, then I am happy to oblige.”

To this day, Caleb struggles with asking for physical affection. He didn’t think he deserved it for the longest time, and still doesn’t on some days, but he absolutely adores the feeling of Molly’s warm skin against his own. There’s something so soothing and comforting about it. The words tend to stick in Caleb’s throat, as though his tongue were coated in tanglefoot glue. He thinks them often, feels them often, “ _Molly can you just hold me for a moment please? I need to know you’re there._ ” Sometimes, very rarely, he’ll say them out loud, but it generally takes a bit of alcohol or other such personal encouragement to get him to that point. Fortunately, Molly is an affectionate person in both action and speech, so once he hints that he’s in the mood for some intimacy all Caleb has to do is agree with him and then he can parcel his own needs into suggestions for how to fulfill Molly’s requests. That is far _far_ easier than just saying them out of the blue.

Even just now, Caleb couldn’t say what was really on his mind, which was, “Gods, Molly, I’ve been horny off and on all day thinking about you getting pampered and pretty and I’m on the verge of madness because of it so _please_ touch me until I cum.” It had to be phrased as a half-joke, a negotiation, something built off what Molly wants.

Molly knows this about Caleb. They’ve been officially together for about a year now and he’s so perceptive. It’s one of the many things Caleb loves about him; it’s like he can hear those unspoken words as they struggle to get out. Molly unbuttons Caleb’s shirt for him right there in the living room and kisses him as he pushes the shirt over and down Caleb’s arms. So sweet, so soft, so sexy. “Don’t worry darling,” he murmurs, “I won’t keep you waiting long, but I’d like a few moments of calm and quiet with you before we get hot and heavy.”

Caleb nods and steals another luscious kiss. He reaches around to undo the buttons on Molly’s tail strap, then brings his hands back to the front of Molly’s pants to deal with the rest. Sadly, he has to part from their kiss to slide the pants down Molly’s slender muscular legs, but while he’s gone Molly whips his own shirt off with one fluid motion, meaning he’s completely naked when Caleb stands back up. Caleb makes a mental note to finally take Beau up on her offer of going to the gym with her so he can gain enough upper body strength to carry Molly to bed like he has always fantasized about. Molly is mostly made of muscle, and therefore is heavier than he looks. Caleb learned that the hard way more than once.

By the time they get to the bedroom with the door shut so Frumpkin can’t follow them in, Caleb has also disposed of his pants. The semi he has had for half the day returns. Molly eyes it with a devilish smile, then looks his partner up and down. His tail swishes approvingly. “Nnnff, just the ‘happy ending’ I wanted after my massage today.”

They arrange the pillows in a comfy pile at the head of the bed, including the one Caduceus’s sister custom made for Molly. Its inner stuffing is stitched into sections so there’s a softer part for Molly’s horns and a firmer section in the middle that supports the rest of his head. Caleb gave Caduceus a platter of _Donauwelle_ for her in exchange for it since Molly loved it so much. His baking skills aren’t great, but according to Caduceus she liked it anyway.

All thoughts of pillows and cakes and what recipes he might try next go swiftly out the window as Molly wraps himself around Caleb from behind. He slips his one arm under Caleb’s head so Caleb can have extra cushioning and Molly can toy with Caleb’s hair. He nuzzles his face into the curve of Caleb’s neck. The tip of his horn gently scrapes the base of Caleb’s scalp, but Caleb is used to it, and Molly is very careful about not stabbing him. Molly holds Caleb across the chest with his other arm. Caleb clutches it like it’s a beloved stuffed animal — in this case, a stuffed snake — and pushes himself back into the comfortable warmth. Molly’s tail takes its usual place coiled around Caleb’s ankle.

“You smell good today, darling,” Molly mumbles into Caleb’s shoulder.

“I didn’t do much to make myself sweaty or smelly,” Caleb replies.

Molly pulls Caleb tighter to him. “You smell like _you_ ,” he says. “I like it.”

Caleb chuckles softly. “Well, you smell like…like flowers and sweet cream.”

“I know, isn’t it _delightful_?” Molly kisses Caleb’s neck, long and slow. When he’s done he sighs deeply through his nose and his hot breath pours over Caleb’s collarbones to gently ruffle his chest hair. “But if I had to choose between smelling like flowers and smelling like you — well, smelling like you on your good days — I’d choose you every time.”

“ _Verstehe_.” There are times when Caleb gets so involved in a project he forgets basic things like showering and eating and getting up to stretch his legs every few hours. Molly isn’t much of a cook, but he tries to provide Caleb with fresh fruit and water, and he tempts Caleb away from his desk with cuddles and sex when he knows Caleb needs a break. Molly has always taken such good care of him. Caleb still kicks himself for not accepting Molly’s affections for so long after they first met. They have each other now, though, and Caleb can’t think of anything more he could want.

Molly adores him as much as he did when they first got together, if not more so. He wriggles and scoots to settle into all the places he and Caleb fit together. Caleb, likewise, stretches and nudges to make those spaces for Molly until every inch of their bodies that could be touching the other is firmly aligned for maximum contact. It’s not just that contact with Molly’s natural heat that’s warming Caleb. His heart is a hot spring of tender emotions and passion, bubbling in such a way that tickles him from the inside and only grows stronger the longer he spends in Molly’s arms.

Caleb reaches up behind him. He pats until he finds Molly’s horn, then follows it down so he can stroke Molly’s hair. It’s a bit uncomfortable for his shoulder, but Molly hums and Caleb can hear his smile. Molly does his best to push up into Caleb’s fingertips while also remaining firmly nestled against Caleb’s neck. Gods, he’s adorable. A particularly intense geyser shoots out of the hot spring to flood Caleb with love for his tiefling.

“ _Süßer,_ ” Caleb says quietly. “I appreciate you.”

“Mmm, I appreciate you too, _marra’kiv_.” One of the first things they taught each other in their respective non-Common languages was terms of endearment. When Molly hisses Infernal at rowdy ruffians in bars who try to give him shit for his appearance, it’s fairly intimidating. However, people say the same thing about the way Zemnian sounds when you shout it at someone. Caleb thinks the little names Molly calls him sound sweet, names like _marra’kiv_ and _bavaz hiv’en_ and _qyevel_ , and before he even knew what it meant the phrase “ _Ez’kahszn’ez_ ” sent an excited thrill through his core.

Just thinking about it makes Caleb squirm. For all of Molly’s bluster and bravado and large-and-in-charge attitude, he prefers to handle the foreplay before surrendering his body to Caleb for whatever usage his human can imagine. Caleb can imagine quite a bit. He closes his eyes, tightens his grip on Molly’s stunningly inked arm, and imagines. His keen memory offers him replays of past encounters, Molly’s hands and mouth and tail and ass and cock making Caleb feel so very very _good_ and _wanted_ and _loved_.

“Mmmff, getting impatient, are we, my dear?” Molly’s voice is soft and teasing, like the touch of his tail on the back of Caleb’s knee.

Caleb blinks back to the present. There’s a lingering sensation in his sternum so he assumes he must have moaned during his fantasy. Then again, Molly might simply have noticed how hard Caleb was getting. Caleb’s breaths are shorter and shallower. He inhales deeply to dispel some of the haziness of arousal in his head. “ _Naja, vielleicht…_ ”

Molly kisses below Caleb’s ear. “All you have to do is ask, you know that.”

“I do, but…but…” Why can’t he just say it? Why is he still a coward after so long? The words form perfectly in his mind, and he can mouth them silently to himself, but he can’t bring himself to give voice to his needs. He doesn’t want to be too demanding and chase Molly away. He clenches his teeth. _Sag es, verdammt_. “B-But I…I want more of…this. _Bitte_.” He flexes back into Molly’s chest to indicate what he means.

Molly chuckles and kisses that same sensitive spot. “I’m willing to stay like this until the end of time, darling. I do also want to please you though, so honestly, any time, let me know.”

Caleb nods. “ _Danke._ ”

“ _Bitte._ ” Molly folds himself into Caleb again. The arm he has around Caleb’s shoulders comes down to twirl and comb through Caleb’s chest hair. It tickles pleasantly. Caleb’s eyes roll up as he smiles. Molly is so good to him.

Eventually Caleb’s carnal desires overwhelm him. He has fluctuated through several stages of erection, but his cock has decided that enough is enough and it stands tall, insistent, throbbing as though chanting in protest to its current lonely state.

“Molly…” Caleb is so quiet he can hardly hear himself.

Without a word, Molly slips his arm out of Caleb’s grasp. His hand follows the trail of copper hair down to where Caleb is silently urging him. His palm and fingers enclose Caleb’s shaft while his thumb rolls in little circles around the head.

Caleb gasps. His whole body tenses. “ _Yes_ ,” he exhales.

Molly somehow pulls himself even closer to Caleb. Caleb tucks his leg up and over Molly’s to spread himself. Molly takes that opportunity to inch his fingers down and gently knead Caleb’s balls. He chuckles at Caleb’s breathless whimper. “ _Bavaz hiv’en’ezk_ ,” he murmurs in Caleb’s ear. The phrase sounds to Caleb like the ambiance of a garden, with the soft breezes stirring the leaves of trees and happy little clusters of bees drinking deep from the sweetness of the flowers. In that garden, Caleb is home.

With Molly, Caleb is home.

Caleb reaches back to touch Molly again, but this time he strains his shoulder until his palm is flat on the nape of Molly’s neck. He digs his fingertips into the warm skin. Every inch of Molly is mapped perfectly in his mind, so he knows exactly where the uppermost eye tattoo on Molly’s body is, barely visible most days from under the flow of Molly’s hair. Caleb loves Molly’s tattoos. He loves how colorful he is. Molly burst into his life like a shooting star colliding with a prism, turning Caleb’s previously dull, cold, rigid life into a whirl of dancing rainbows. Caleb can see them now. Molly’s deft hand sends them jolting up through him until they flare and sparkle behind Caleb’s eyes.

“ _Mollchen ich liebe dich_.”

Molly licks the shell of Caleb’s ear with his wonderful forked tongue. “I love you too, dearest.” His tail affectionately caresses Caleb’s ankle. “Should I make this quick or can I have a little fun first?”

If only it could be both. If only Molly could make Caleb cum and let Caleb ride that climax for hours while he plays with him to his heart’s content. Caleb might lose his mind if Molly tried. It would be like holding back a supernova with a teacup. All that brightness and all that warmth and pleasure and love would overwhelm him and he would burn.

“H-Have fun,” Caleb pants. “I’ll…I’ll let you know…when it’s too much.”

Molly nips Caleb with one set of sharp fangs, then soothes the sting with a kiss. “Hold on tight, darling.”

Caleb braces himself. It doesn’t prevent him from writhing and arching his back when Molly adjusts the arm over Caleb’s shoulder so he can flick his thumb over Caleb’s nipple while his other hand massages Caleb’s perineum and he starts sucking a love bite into Caleb’s shoulder and his tail draws light spirals up Caleb’s inner thigh. The maelstrom of sensations from all sides temporarily silences the ever-present thoughts that plague Caleb’s waking moments. It all becomes white noise, but it’s not so much white as brilliant gold. It’s starlight and the moon when it’s full and shining like a bubble of honey in the night sky. It’s bliss and it’s fire and it’s a freefall through clouds of effervescent rain. It’s perfection. It’s what Molly does best. Much like Caleb has memorized Molly’s body art, Molly has memorized every one of Caleb’s sweet spots.

Molly relents only slightly after that first sensory assault. His tail comes to rest over Caleb’s thigh and his one hand returns to playing with Caleb’s chest hair, but his lips remain firm on Caleb’s shoulder and he walks his fingers down to brush over Caleb’s hole. Caleb shudders and struggles to breathe normally.

“Nnnnngh, Molly, _please_ ,”

“Too much?” Molly asks.

Caleb curls his toes. “I— _Mehr. Bitte._ ”

Molly smiles. Caleb can’t see it, but he feels the muscles in Molly’s cheek flex against his neck. “More foreplay or more fingering?”

“…Yes.”

Molly presses his face into Caleb and laughs. “Okay, I’ll do my best.” He rubs Caleb’s thigh. “I know you like having me all to yourself,” he says, dropping his voice into a more seductive purr. “Mmm, and I like having _you_ to _my_ self. Darling I was thinking about you all day. The spa is a wonderful place, and I do enjoy treating myself, but _this_ is my favorite treat.” His hand moves up an inch or two. “I love you so much, Caleb. You’re so beautiful and so kind, and I’m so lucky to have you. Sometimes it’s hard to believe this is real when I don’t have you in my arms.” He kisses Caleb, but it’s softer than his other kisses have been. “I’m glad you’re real.”

Caleb’s heart melts. “ _Ich dich auch._ ” He twists his head to kiss Molly wherever he can reach first.

“ _Marra’kiv…_ ” Molly hugs Caleb. His tail sweeps up Caleb’s body, light as a feather but every nerve it touches blooms with heightened arousal.

Caleb gasps a quiet “ _Ah!_ ” He interlaces his fingers with Molly’s and guides the hand back down. Rather than taking it straight to his cock he places it on his hip. Molly understands. He gropes Caleb’s ass as his other hand resumes swirling around Caleb’s nipple. Caleb pants a few heavy breaths then lets one out in a wanton whine. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“You’re quite welcome. And thank _you_.” Molly pinches Caleb playfully on the butt before his palm roams up to cup the crest of Caleb’s hip.

This can’t continue. Caleb wishes it could, but his cock is demanding release. It keeps bouncing up to tap him impatiently below his navel. Having Molly’s hand so close yet doing nothing to alleviate all this pent-up need is practically torture. Caleb pivots his lower body just enough for Molly to get the message.

“On to the main event?” Molly suggests with a smile.

Caleb nods fervently.

“Okay.” Molly mostly untangles himself from Caleb. This is the opposite of what Caleb wanted. Yes, Molly still has one arm around his shoulders and a tail draped over his leg, but now Caleb’s back is cold and his balls are ready to burst. Fortunately this discomfort lasts only as long as it takes Molly to retrieve the bottle of lube from their bedside drawer. He kisses Caleb on the lips briefly, but with a hint of apology for his absence. “How are you doing so far?” he asks.

Caleb takes some deep breaths as his mind puts words into a coherent sentence. “It is…quite the religious experience.”

Molly grins, a hint of smug pride in his eyes. “Long may I reign.”

“Long may you reign,” Caleb echoes. He tilts his chin and Molly obediently dips his head so their mouths can meet once more. Coconut and vanilla, spiked with the scent of Molly’s own arousal. Caleb holds Molly by the back of his head so he can’t move away and deprive him of this delicacy before he has had his fill.

The two of them adjust their positions on the bed. Caleb lies on his back, legs apart, one bent over Molly so they can remain close. Molly hasn’t removed his arm from under Caleb’s head. He uses it as an anchor to pull himself back into place. His tail curves up around Caleb’s right ankle before reaching between his own legs to form a tight ring at the base of his cock. He’s not nearly as hard as Caleb, but it swells a little from the new source of pressure. Caleb holds the bottle of lube while Molly wiggles his fingers to coat them and his other arm stays firmly around Caleb’s shoulders.

“Would you like me to…” Caleb nods down to Molly’s groin.

Molly kisses Caleb’s cheek. “I already got the royal treatment today. It’s your turn, my love.” His mouth curls in a devilish smile. “Later though, absolutely.” Without further hesitation, his middle finger taps blindly around Caleb’s hole until it finds the entrance. Caleb is used to Molly’s nails being a little sharp and adding a _klitzekleine_ nip of pain to the initial penetration, but the recent manicure means Molly’s finger simply glides into Caleb with nothing but precision as he seeks out Caleb’s prostate.

“ _Hhhhhhhoohhh…_ ” Caleb moans. All the breath in his lungs leaves him to make way for the burst of pleasure that courses through his chest. The flush in his cheeks burns deeper and hotter as Molly’s finger stokes the flame inside him.

“Do you think I could make you cum without touching your cock?” Molly murmurs in Caleb’s ear. His warm breath tickles and his warm words seep into Caleb’s mind. “Would you like me to try?”

Caleb wants to cum however Molly can manage it. He looks into Molly’s jewel-bright eyes. Given the right dictionary and enough time, Caleb can read almost anything. He’s so good at it he made a career out of that skill. There is no dictionary for reading Mollymauk Tealeaf. That is a language that can only be learned by immersion. Caleb, however, has spent a fair amount of time immersed in Molly, so he knows the signs and tells to look for. Right now Molly’s pale pupils are wide, there are shallow wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, and his tail is flexed against Caleb’s ankle. He’s excited by this little challenge he has proposed for himself. Caleb knows he can do it, he has a couple times in the past, and he’s enjoying what both of Molly’s hands are already doing right now…

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb says. He cups Molly’s cheek and nods. “I would like that.”

Molly beams at him. Did they whiten his teeth as well or does his smile just seem more dazzling because of the starlight twinkling in Caleb’s nerves? “Okay. I’m going to add another finger.” There’s an unspoken request for permission in his inflection. Caleb nods again. Molly sighs with an adoring smile. “Okay…” He rests his forehead against Caleb’s and slips his ring finger in next to the other one. Caleb grits his teeth from the stretch, but one look into Molly’s eyes and he relaxes into the comfort and affection radiating from them. A trickle of precum beads at the tip of his cock. He reflexively reaches to jerk himself, but he wants to see if Molly can really get him off from fingering alone. He lightly strokes the hair above his bellybutton instead, adding an external stimulus to the whirlpool of ecstasy raging inside him. His other hand grips the edge of the bed for leverage so he can grind his hips up into Molly.

Right as Caleb is about to sigh with utter contentment, Molly plucks at his nipple, cutting off his exhale into a breathy “Ah- _nn!_ ” His cock twitches and the bead breaks; precum slowly oozes down to his shaft. Molly kisses him hard. His warm dexterous fingers slide in and out of Caleb’s hole with renewed fervor. Every few thrusts they pause to knead his prostate. Caleb lets go of the bed to grasp Molly by the horn and pull himself up into their kiss. Their tongues dance together in passionate hunger. Everything moves a little faster as time slows around them. Caleb is so close, so very close. His mind is a blank. His whole world is this bed, the tightening ball of pleasure at Molly’s fingertips, the taste of coconut and vanilla and lust.

Caleb whimpers into Molly’s mouth. He urges him with silent words he barely even remembers. _Molly. Please. More. I need you. Help me. Like that. Just like that. I love you. Molly. You’re perfect. Make me cum. Bitte. Molly. Make me— Fffuck!_

The orgasm crashes through Caleb’s whole body. A thick jet of white sprays into the air gracefully before spattering across Caleb’s chest. Molly holds his fingers inside Caleb until the last of Caleb’s load leaks down his softening cock. Caleb feels empty in multiple ways when Molly pulls away, but his heart is overflowing. He kisses Molly with the last of his energy before collapsing onto the bed.

Molly kisses Caleb’s forehead. “You alright?”

Caleb swallows and nods.

“Good.” Molly chuckles. “You made quite the mess, my dear. I’ll be right back. Remember to stretch your legs.”

Easier said than done. Caleb’s thighs groan in protest as he closes them and straightens himself out. He’s cold once again as Molly gets out of bed. At least the view is nice. He droops his head to one side so he can watch Molly run into the bathroom. Molly is a blur of lavender and tattoos, but he’s a blur of lavender and tattoos with a cute butt. A sound floats into the haze of his exhausted mind that he recognizes a few seconds later as the sound of rushing water. Molly returns shortly thereafter with a warm damp washcloth.

“Miss me?” he asks, swishing his tail playfully.

“…Who— Who are you?” Caleb pants. “You look— familiar.” He smiles at his beautiful Mollymauk. “Didn’t I see you at the Harvest Close Festival?”

Molly pouts in mock distress. “Here, let me refresh your memory.” He leans down and kisses Caleb sweetly on the lips, then the nose, then the top of his head.

Caleb widens his eyes, mouth agape. “ _Ach so! Ja!_ Mister Mollymauk! Goodness, it’s been so long. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great,” Molly replies with a grin. He wipes the pearly streaks off Caleb’s chest. The washcloth feels amazing on Caleb’s sweat-soaked skin. “Just made my boyfriend cum like a firehose without touching his cock. And how have _you_ been, Mister Caleb?”

“Oh, I am fine, thank you.” Caleb strokes Molly’s thigh with the back of his hand. “Tired, that’s all. Just took a trip to the heavens and back and I fell pretty hard on the way down.”

Molly sits on the bed and pulls Caleb’s head into his lap. “Aw, poor darling,” he says, brushing the hair from Caleb’s forehead with his left hand. “Did you have fun though?”

Caleb nods. “Did you?”

“Mhm.” Molly weaves his tail between Caleb’s fingers and around his wrist. “Should probably get myself cleaned up, too. Once you’ve recovered we can take a shower, hm?”

“Okay.” Caleb kisses the spade of Molly's tail. He smiles dreamily up into Molly’s beautiful scarlet eyes. “ _Danke_.”

Molly smiles back. “Whatever you’re thankful for, you’re very welcome.” He doesn’t get up right away. He continues to run his fingers through Caleb’s hair. It’s such a peaceful moment. Caleb wishes it would never end. After a moment, though, Molly pats Caleb on the cheek and walks into their bathroom. He stops to lean in the bathroom doorway so he can stare at Caleb, arms folded, tail swaying hypnotically above the ground, horn against the jamb and the first stars of sunset in his eyes. His shoulders heave with a lovestruck sigh. Caleb blows him a kiss. Molly stretches up on his toes to catch it midair with his lips. He grins and saunters into the bathroom to wash up.

Caleb still feels fluid and weightless from his climax. His indentation in the bed is the only thing keeping him Caleb-shaped. Every cool breath of air helps him solidify a little more. His head is the last of him to remain liquid. He closes his eyes and focuses on the memory of each individual sensation. He melts all over again thinking about it.

Moans of delight echo out of the bathroom. Caleb sits up. The sudden change in altitude makes him a little dizzy. “ _Schatz_ , are you pleasuring yourself without me?”

“No, darling, I would never!” Molly bounces back into the bedroom, fingers fanned out for inspection. “Look at that! That’s quality work. I was going to town in you towards the end and my nails are still _perfect_.” He hums a wistful sigh. “Almost seems a shame to paint them and cover it up.”

Caleb grins. “Well if you are willing to wait, perhaps we could put those to the test again in, ohh…let’s say…” Caleb wiggles his hips, gauging his current exhaustion. “Half an hour? Or however long it takes for me to make you a nice little thank-you snack?”

Molly grips him gently by the back of the head as he leans down to kiss him. “Oh, I know how you can thank me,” he says. His eyes and smile are bright with mischief. “And you don’t even have to get out of bed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Infernal translations (once again, I have ~~shamelessly stolen~~ borrowed these from [Crunchywrites](https://crunchywrites.tumblr.com/) and their absolutely outstanding fic, [Twine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826527/chapters/39498232)):
> 
>  _marra’kiv_ – deepest term of affection, literally “love-you” as in “all my love is yours”  
>  _bavaz hiv’en(’ezk)_ – (my) pretty darling  
>  _qyevel_ – gorgeous  
>  _ez’kahszn’ez_ – fuck me


End file.
